“Dual mode” or “multi-mode” devices are devices with multiple network connectivity capabilities. Such devices may, for example, be capable of connecting to mobile phone carrier wireless networks and Wi-Fi networks. Supporting multiple networks, however, can introduce various complexities in using such devices. For example, preferred contact network, network specific user lookup services (e.g. 411), contact reachability, and so forth are some complexities that may be introduced by the use of multi-mode devices.
Many corporate environments, as well as other environments, may support a “bring your own device” model where individuals may bring a personal mobile device to the office, for example, and connect the personal mobile device to the corporate network using a WiFi connection. A SIP (session initiation protocol) client can then be used to allow calls to be made to and from the personal mobile device via the corporate PBX (private branch exchange) voice network.
However, while many office phones may include a corporate directory, the corporate directory may not be as easily accessible to the personal mobile device. Further, efficient management of contacts from the corporate directory may be difficult, particularly because corporate contacts using PBX extensions may have no meaning to a PSTN (public switched telephone network) or wireless carrier network.
From a fixed corporate desk phone, a user can program speed dials or other programmable keys for commonly called numbers, which can include PSTN numbers and PBX numbers. However, when using a personal mobile device assigning speed dials to business users may not be practical, particularly since the device may be more often used for personal usage. A user may choose to create contacts for certain co-workers with whom the user converses frequently, but these contacts are network specific and become useless if communication is attempted outside the corporate PBX network, such as from a wireless carrier network.
In many cases a user may use a corporate directory (such as via web, automated directory, or attendant-assisted directory for example) while at the user's desk to find a fellow employee's contact, and then manually dial the number from the mobile device. After the call the user can take the time to add the contact entry manually to the mobile device, which may be a time consuming, particularly if performed frequently. In many cases, the user may not intend to call the person again at least not in the near future) and may opt to forgo creation of the contact. However, a time may come again where the user wishes to contact the fellow employee again and the number lookup process is repeated.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.